Captain for one day
by Dutch'76
Summary: Someone rekindled my old flame for the Northwestern deckboss. Just had to give into it. Just a fluffy feel-good drama free short story about Edgar Hansen of Deadliest Catch. Only one more event to go in the off-season.
1. Chapter 1

**Someone rekindled my old flame again. *sigh* I just had to give into it. Will just be a short fluffy feel-good story. **

Year in year out it was always the same. When he was on the boat he wanted to get off but now that he was lying in a queen-sized bed in a hotel of a town that he didn't even know the name off, he really wished he was back on the boat again. If anything the boat offered some form of rhythm, a structure and certainty of knowing what you were doing for at least a couple of months at the time. Haul gear, string after string, pushing your body and mind on and on through the physical and mental barriers that after a while you just didn't feel anything anymore. It came close to the feeling that he craved for when he was still an addict and sometimes he wondered if there even was a difference. When he wasn't drinking he was craving it and when he was drinking he wanted to quit. The Northwestern had been both his devil and his blue sea keeping him bang in the middle.

Edgar groaned when he looked at the clock, in an hour Sig would knock on his door to go to another event. They had been in several states over the last couple of weeks showing up at both commercial and non-commercial events and most of them had been fun but right now he had enough of it. He was always expected to play a certain roll and even though he never tried to be someone he was not, the people he often met on such events just weren't his crowd. Not talking about the fans, they were great - well most of them were- and if his appearance on one of those charity events made difference in only one person's life it was worth the forced smiles and handshakes with event organizers and sponsors.

He jumped out of bed and walked into the shower. No use lying around in bed staling time and letting his thoughts drag him into the dark depths of his mind.  
>Lindsey, their personal assistant or whatever she was called, the person who did the bookings and controlled the schedule of their public appearances had promised him that this was their last event and that this one would be totally different from all the others. He grinned, she had made one hell of a sales pitch and eventually he had caved and agreed to attend, if only to shut her up.<p>

He carefully adjusted the temperature to create the perfect mix of hot and cold water. He sighed in relief as the water came out of the showerhead, most showers in the hotels had a soft spray but he rather had some pressure behind it. He let the warm water roll off his back and shoulders kneading and massaging the permanent kinks and knots in his muscles. The Bering Sea began asking its toll after all the years of hard labor. He closed his eyes as he felt the tension leave his body and allowed himself to relax. He really needed a woman in his life that would let her hands work their magic on him. Rolling his head from left to right he felt his neck loosen up freeing him up from his aching muscles. The thought of some petite blond thing letting her hands roam freely over his back caused his body to shudder slightly and sent a different kind of tension to another body part.

He quickly squirted some body wash into his hand and rubbed it on his scalp before letting his hands slide down his neck and shoulders using the body wash to rub over the sore spots to achieve even a greater sense of relaxation. He turned around facing the wall and leant forward, just standing there enjoying the heat warming him outside and in. After a few minutes he broke out of his zone and grabbed the body wash again to lather up before rinsing off and turning off the water.

He stepped out of the shower cabin, grabbing a towel and quickly dried his face and his hair before wrapping it around his waist leaving the little drops of water to find their own way down over his body. He cleaned the mist of the mirror with the palm of his hand and stared at his own reflection. Tilting his head from left to right he assessed his appearance. He clearly had caught up on some sleep over the last couple of weeks and looked more rested. He grinned when he thought to himself that that he was definitely the one blessed with the looks. Sig and Norm were pretty good prototypes proving they got better along the way but mom and dad had saved the best for last. He ran a hand over his face and decided that there was no need for a proper shave, a bit of a trim was in order but the women loved his scruffy looks, so he was told. Another thought that tugged on the corners of his lips.

He walked back into the room, dropped the towel from his waist and dug out a pair of boxers and socks before pulling a crispy white and blue Northwestern shirt over his head. Throwing a navy blue hooded sweatshirt on the bed to take with him he looked for his jeans and trainers.  
>Edgar was just about dressed as he heard a knock on the door. "Edgar!" Sig shouted on the other side. If anyone on this floor of the hotel had planned on sleeping in they certainly were awake now.<p>

He looked over his shoulder to see if he had forgotten anything and went to open the door.

"I need a coffee and a smoke and I need it now. Fucking nonsmoking rooms, even the balcony door didn't open."

"Morning to you too Sig." Edgar mumbled while grabbing his keys and wallet.

-=DC=-

Edgar had decided to ride to the venue himself, he didn't want to hang around after their appearance. Sig always stayed to talk to anyone and you really had to drag him away. He liked making time for the fans but Edgar thought that he loved the attention probably just as much if not more. Sig was all about opportunities and making money. It was the business side of him, Sig was always aware of where they came from and realized like no other how quickly fame could come and go. That's why he wanted to make the most out of this crazy rollercoaster ride, for his family and for their family. So at the end of the events when the fans took their unforgettable moments with them on their way home, Sig would talk to the sponsors and organizers to expend his network. He was good at it even though Edgar still hadn't figured out why the hell they started to sell Captain's sauce. No one on the Northwestern liked horseradish sauce but hell they were selling it now in the Northwestern webshop _Captain Sig's Sea Horseradish sauce._

The two Hansen brothers walked through the hotel lobby when Edgar stopped and padded himself down. "I gotta run back up, forgot my phone and cigarettes."

Sig groaned and gave his younger brother an impatient look. "Take your time." He drawled the words out with a heavy dose of sarcasm.

Edgar shook his head, when Sig wanted to leave he wanted to leave. He turned around and started a slow jog back towards the elevators. "Back before Christmas."

"I ain't waiting here, meet you at the venue."

-=DC=-

Edgar pulled out of the hotel parking in his Chrysler rental. He put the address in the navigation system and cranked up some tunes. Listening to and singing along with an old Johnny Cash song on a nitwit radio station he opened the window and lit a cigarette. The sun was out and maybe just maybe today wouldn't be that bad. He leant back in the seat relaxing when a sudden jerk on the steering wheel made him sit up straight. His heart skipped a beat from the sudden movement. Edgar maneuvered the rental to the side of the road turning the hazard light's on. Coming to a stop he banged his fists on the steering wheel. Just his fucking luck.  
>He opened the door and looked at the flat tire. With a sigh he leant back in the car and lifted the handle for the boot to pop. Checking underneath the carpeted interior he found an empty space where the spare wheel should have been stashed. <em>You got to be shitting me. <em>He rolled his eyes and kicked the car for good measure.

"Doubt that'll do it any good dude." A female voice sang behind him.

Edgar turned around and caught sight of a very cute looking petite blond hanging out of the window of a SUV that looked way too big on her. Big brown eyes with a little twinkle in them captivated him and made his heart skip a beat for the second time. If this was going on he had to go see a cardiologist soon. She was stunning, her hair seemed like she came straight out of bed but he suspected that she probably had spent a lot of time to make it look like that. It was all ruffled and framed her face. Her make-up was subtle but noticeable and her eyes …

She cleared her throat. "Let me try that again." She mumbled to herself before speaking very loud and clear in an antagonizing slow manner. "You speak English? Do. You. Need. Help?"

"Hva?" Edgar said trying to catch up on what she said.

"DO. YOU. NEED. HELP?"

Edgar smirked at her. "You know that talking louder doesn't help people understand it better right?"

He watched her tilt her head, she was cute when she did that. "But it sure helps to make them fucking listen doesn't it?"

Her straight forward comeback made him laugh and shake his head. "Can't argue with that sweetheart."

"Still the question remains, do you need help?"

"Nah I got it. Got to call the rental company to have it towed, no spare in the back."

She shrugged. "Never is, scared people will nick 'em. Makes you wonder who the hell would want to nick the spare out of the back of a rental but fair enough. Right I am off then … unless you need a ride somewhere?"

"I am good, thanks sweetheart."

She nodded and started the engine of the SUV and drove off.

-=DC=-

Edgar leant against the side of the Chrysler and inwardly cursed himself. He phoned the rental company but halfway through the conversation the line had cut off. Trying to redial the number he noticed that the battery was flat. _Flat-astic. _He didn't know what angered him most, the flat tire, the flat battery or the fact that he hadn't taken the little blonde's offer to give him a ride. She really had beautiful eyes. He hadn't seen a lot of her, only the part that had been leaning out of the window but he couldn't deny that he was curious what the rest of her looked like. He always had a thing for blondes, must be the Norwegian DNA in his blood but this one really had spiked his interest and he didn't even ask her name. It had been roughly ten minutes and no car had come past. He was about to start walking when he saw another SUV coming his way on the opposite side of the road. He waved to draw the driver's attention in the hopes that he would notice and pull over. A sigh of relief escaped his chest when he saw the SUV make a U-turn and slowly pull up to him.

**Yay? Nay? **


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for the reviews, really did make me smile! Hope you will like this chapter too. I am certain there will be at least two more chapters. **

He knew it straight away, this was the same SUV that he had regretted letting drive off not so long ago. He smirked at his luck and quickly looked up to thank whoever the fuck was up there being responsible for giving him another shot with the little blonde that had occupied his thoughts for the last fifteen minutes. He jogged towards the vehicle when the window of the passenger's door rolled down. She quickly glanced at him before she ducked down and stared at the sky. Edgar frowned and waited wondering what she was doing.

"Beautiful day for walking isn't it?" She said teasingly and he could see the twinkle in her eyes.

Edgar rubbed his hand over his head, one of his trademark movements that he seemed to be doing a lot. He never realized he did it so often until he had watched one of the episodes of the show with Norman and they had started counting. In every shot he ran a hand over his head, rubbed his face or pulled on the hood of his waterproof jacket or sweater.

He grinned back at her but decided to further dismiss her mockingly comment. "Hello there stranger." He said putting his charm on.

"So you want that ride now?" She asked leaning forward on the steering wheel looking at him while tilting that head of hers again giving him a confident look.

"Didn't your momma tell you not to pick up strangers on the side of the road?" He teased as he walked towards the passenger door.

She rolled her eyes at him and offered him a look at her wide pearly smile. The little dents in her cheeks gave her appearance something naughty and young. "Mister Hansen, you are hardly a stranger."

Edgar's stomach clenched just a little. Of course she knew him, he would never be able to meet a woman who didn't already know about him and the smile he had on his face dropped ever so slighty.

She pointed at the door. "Hop in."

Edgar shook off the negative thoughts and jumped in the passenger's seat. He smiled at the interior or lack of it. It looked like a shipwreck outside and in.

She caught his look and snorted with mock contempt. "My car is multifunctional, serves as a transportation vehicle as much as a bin, closet and handbag …. Though for the latter I would have preferred a smaller size." She shrugged at the last part.

His eyes made a quick scan of all the rubbish –there was no other way to put it- that she stashed in her car. There was a collection of paper cups, food wrappers and empty cigarette boxes, a random fork at his feet -that made him raise his eyebrows- and a roll of duct tape. Even the dry room at the Northwestern looked tidier after a season of King crab, though it probably would smell a whole lot worse. His nose wings twitched when a whiff of her perfume hit his nostrils. It was an enticingly light scent that really suited her personality. Light, bubbly and teasingly.

He sighed -there was no way to deny it- and rubbed his hand over his head again. Norman had said it a few months ago when Edgar was in another one of his sarcastic grumpy moods complaining about the fact that he would never find another keeper in the big pond of women. Norman had said that there would be one that would turn him inside out when he would least expect it. Norman was right, he was always right, the prerogative of being the older brother. Sig on the other hand, letting his rebellious thoughts roam free, was never right but he didn't need to be because he was the captain. Edgar scratched his head, suddenly self-conscious that he was doing so. _Another habit I need to break before people start thinking I got fleas or something._ With a laugh about his own inner thoughts he turned and looked at the female sitting next to him. A small, slender frame with a generous sized chest and long slim limbs. She was dressed in a fitted black and grey dress with a scoop neck. The dress stopped mid-thigh showing of her long legs. He let out an appreciative whistle. The sound of it made his eyes snap up to her only to see her shamelessly checking him out in return. He saw her suck in her lower lip and bite it softly while meeting his eyes and locking onto them.

Edgar cleared his throat and shuffled a little in his seat, his jeans had suddenly felt a lot tighter. "Right now that we got that out of the way, what's your name sweetheart?"

"Reina but sweetheart will do." She said while turning on the indicator to and looking over her shoulder to weave back onto the road.

"Hmm… Reina." He looked at her again.

They drove in a comfortable silence every now and then glancing at each other until it hit him. "Where are you going? And why did you come back?"

She laughed out loud crouching over the steering wheel. "I was wondering how long it would take you. I came back because I phoned the rental company and they told me that you never gave them an address before the line went dead so I figured you needed a ride after all."

Edgar felt a little suspicious about that explanation. He had spent enough time with fans to know that there were a few that took things a little too seriously and even lost every sense of reality. The fact that she called the rental company didn't sit well with him. He saw her look back at him and mimicking his facial expression. She was narrowing her eyes at him like he was at her.

"Didn't your momma tell ya not to get into a car with strangers?" She said in a Count Dracula voice. She quickly changed her tone. "Seriously, I phoned them. Guilty as charged but I am the one who booked you and Sig for the event today and I just wanted to make sure that you would make it in time. I know that sometimes they aren't in a real hurry to send out a tow and it was purely for my own selfish reasons that I checked up on it. It was just a coincidence or sheer luck that I passed you on the way over there. I had to pick up some last minute stuff."

Edgar thought about her words, it sounded plausible plus it would also explain why she never asked where he needed to go.

His silence unnerved her. "Hey I am sorry I didn't tell you straight away. I don't know why I didn't, it never crossed my mind and …" She sighed. "I might just have gotten a little carried away with myself by meeting you. I just enjoyed having a bit of time with you before it all gets real if you know what I mean."

Edgar nodded.

Reina slapped her palm on the steering wheel, mentally slapping herself. He must think she was one crazy stalking fan or something. "Way to go chick." She mumbled to herself.

Edgar saw the disappointment on her face and felt a little sorry for her but he couldn't help but find it amusing that she was beating herself up over such a little thing. She didn't even look at him no more and her lips were pressed together in a thin line, this was his chance to add a little more stress. "Great impression you made ... if you wanted to come of like a crazy ass fan that is."

She slumped down just a little hearing his words. "Where here."

She parked up the SUV and cut off the engine. She quickly searched for his eyes and he saw that the sparkle that had caught his attention before had left those big brown eyes. Before he could say anything she opened the door to get out. Edgar quickly got out himself and made his way to her side of the SUV.  
>They were sheltered by the big car from direct view of those in the community center and he blocked her way preventing her to walk off. Seeing those brown eyes look up to him he felt sorry for making her feel miserable. Well technically he never, she did that all herself but he didn't really make her feel better. She looked away from him and he put his hand on the side of her face, his fingers burring themselves in her hair while he quickly brushed over her cheek with his thumb. "It's alright sweetheart. No harm done." God she was so pretty and he really wanted to make her smile again and see those dimples in her cheeks and the twinkle back in her eyes.<p>

"I hope so." She said with sincerity but unconvinced.

"I know so." He confirmed and leant a little more forward to make sure she could see in his eyes that he meant it.

When he leant forward she did the same and for a brief moment it felt like forces were pulling them together. He felt her relax against his hand and he wanted nothing more than to taste those lightly moistened and swollen lips from where the blood was flowing back into them, but he couldn't. What would she think? His hand slit behind her neck and he pulled her closer to him giving her a quick and playful kiss on the crown of her hair before turning around to make his way to the venue leaving behind, dumbfounded and wondering what the hell happened or didn't happen there.

**Next chapter Reina is going to drool over some delicious Edgar trades. *sigh***


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you for the support. Really appreciate it and I really need this story to be able to get some practice in for my soa story. Hope you enjoy and let me know what you think. **

She looked at Edgar's retreating back as he walked away from her and she felt as if she couldn't get enough air to breath. _That's because you are holding your breath dumb head, _she thought to herself and sucked in a deep breath in response. She really didn't feel well, it was as if her nervous system was under heavy attack, electric waves coursing through her body short circuiting as they went along. _Easy does it girl, _she really needed to get a grip on herself. She couldn't get her head around it, did she imagine it or did he really come close to actually kissing her.  
>She brought her hand to her face, on the place where his thumb had brushed her cheek she felt a warm sensation and she could still feel his fingers buried in her hear and his fingertips printed on the back of her neck where he had pulled her closer.<br>She was slowly regaining control over her senses and saw that he was already halfway towards the community center. With his six foot height he had towered over her, she always had been attracted to him or at least men like him. It had been easy to dream about Edgar, easy to idolize someone who you were never going to meet but she felt as if he was just the man he was on the show. He had that mischievous side to him that made him look like he was up to no good and that brought out that half sided grin to his face and a twinkle in his eyes that really made her heart skip a beat.

Reina pushed herself of the van. This was her special day and she had been both dreading and looking forward to it at the same time. She had been thrilled when she received the confirmation that Sig and Edgar would attend today's event at the community center. She had been responsible for the center over the last four years and she was proud of her work but this was her last day. The center now offered a place for the neighborhood residents to come and meet each other for a chat and a coffee but it also served as a youth hang out spot to keep them of the streets. Over the last few years she had started several programs to keep the youngsters of the streets, giving them something to do. She had a gym room where they held all sort of classes from self-defense, boxing to Zumba dancing. The kids had all showed up to isolate a room and turn it into a studio where they could record songs and there were computers installed so they could do research for school. Every now and then there were workshops in social skills or to prepare for job interviews. She was really proud of what she had achieved in such a relatively short time, the equipment wasn't new but it was sufficient. The center had brought people together and steadily the group had grown and the residents had started to show their own initiatives that she supported to make them happen. Now it was time to move on and go somewhere to help those who needed her more.

This day had started with the initiative of the locals of the area. It wasn't a big charity event or anything it wasn't aimed purposely to collect money though she had invited the representatives of the town hall and several respectable people that could really move this project along in the future and carry the responsibility further to keep the community center for years to come.  
>Mainly it was organized to offer a group of fifty children a day they would never forget. She had contacted the 'make a wish' foundation and they had been happy to participate and she hoped that she could offer them a small financial gesture at the end of the day.<p>

She made her way towards the building in search of some helping hands to carry the stuff from her SUV inside.

"Reina!" A voice called out to her and she looked up to where the sound came from. "They are here! They really came! I brought them to the galley for some coffee while they were waiting for you."

Reina chuckled at the mention of the 'galley' and looked at the teenage girl that once had given up on life and that today had gotten the responsible task of being the host. Making sure everyone was having a good time and when they needed anything they could come to her and by the sounds of it she was doing a great job already. "Great job hun, I will be right there. Could you gather some of the guys to get the stuff out of the car?"

Sucking in a deep breath she made her way towards the kitchen area noticing that everything was set up and ready to go. She said several hello's and excused herself just as many times for having to move along. Coming to the kitchen area she read the sign above the door 'Galley'. "Mister Hansen. I am Reina I am so happy you accepted our invitation." She said as she outstretched her hand to Sig.

Sig took her hand in his and shook it. "Our pleasure. So what is the idea of things?"

Reina looked at Edgar and gave him a shy smile, she felt her cheeks blush as he gave her a wink and prayed that no one else had noticed. "If you like I can give you a quick tour and tell you what today is about."

She led them to the central area and started talking away. This was her in her element, she was in control and confident about her work and the set up. "The event is called 'Captain for one day'. We want to offer a group of children that are in one way or another unfortunate an unforgettable day."

They stood at the entrance and she showed them the white sailor hats. "When they arrive here at the door they will receive a hat and with that they are the captain, the parents or care takers have to officially sign over command otherwise it will be considered mutiny." Reina giggled. "Most of them have illnesses that control their lives and have doctors and parents to decide for them. Today we want to hand them the reigns."

"The wheel, you mean." Sig corrected her.

"Indeed Captain."

Reina showed them around explaining about the programs in the community center. Coming back to the central area she saw Edgar fly up the stairs that led up to the 'wheel house'. She stood still watching him. He ran up the stairs taking two sports at the time not holding on to the rail for support. She loved his energy, he wasn't a man that would hang around and wait for something to do. She saw him look around the stage-like set up. Somewhere along the tour he had ditched his hooded sweater and was now wearing a white Northwestern shirt saying 'Shut up and fish'.

"Come I show you the wheelhouse."

Sig and Reina walked up the stairs and she saw Edgar sit in the makeshift captain's chair that her tech kids had set up. Several monitors were set up around it connected to webcams that showed the central area behind them as if it was the actual deck of the Northwestern. On the wall in front of the chair they had set up a beamer that projected imagines of the Bering Sea as if you were driving the boat. There even was a little handle that was supposed to be the throttle. She smiled as Edgar watched the monitors and played with the throttle. She noticed his arms and felt her mouth water, he wasn't all buffed up but it was clear that he had strong arms. She had a weakness for strong arms and his really turned her on. She saw the long muscles roll as he was playing with the handle, the bulging veins popping up under his tanned skin. He had clearly caught the sun a bit over the last couple of weeks. Her tongue licked over her lips to moisten them, her mouth had gone dry thinking about those arms holding her tight and those hands roaming over her back.

He turned around and startled her in her thoughts. He grinned. "_Everything_ looks really great sweetheart."

She choked at his words. Had he noticed that she had been gazing at him and was lost in her thoughts? He called her sweetheart again and what did he mean with _everything_? Did he mean anything with it. She glanced to the side to look at Sig. Was she imagining it or did he have a shit eating grin on his face?

"Thank you, the community center kids made it all. Just like all the rest of the gadgets and things around today. It's their day too, their chance to shine and feel good and important about themselves."

"This is what charity is about. People coming together helping each other out making a difference not only for others but also for themselves."

Hearing him say those words really warmed her inside, she heard the admiration in his voice and she was happy that he captured the essence of today's event.

The event had been a great success, kids with little sailor's hats with happy faces all around and her own community center kids had really made her proud. Sig and Edgar were now standing on in the wheelhouse facing the crowd answering questions. Reina stood in the corner finally having a little time to breathe now that everyone was occupied by the two fishermen.

From her quiet spot she could see Edgar talk with ease and she enjoyed listening to his answers. He said very inspirational things and made jokes that made her laugh. He was everything she always imagined he was and more. She admired his ability to self-reflect in a cynical way which was the root of the type of humor that he carried on his sleeve. She loved him being grumpy like that, the dark self-inflicting misery that he brought upon himself and others around him and his voice … She really loved the little raw edge in his voice. Listening to him made her body react in a way that she hadn't experienced before. It was stupid that she was having goose bumps just from listening to him talk to a group of people.

"I can only give you one advice." Edgar said in answer to a question of someone in the audience. "If you really want something." She heard him pause and looked up to him meeting his eyes. He held her stare and continued. "You better make damn sure that you get it."

Reina felt her skin tingle and the goose bumps came out in full force. It felt as if he was speaking those words only to her, giving her a message. He broke their eye contact and she heard him add. "Oh and never give up and don't fuck up."

She laughed at his words, slightly cringing about them as well. The crowd loved it. There was no filter on a true fisherman and frankly the two had been doing a great job keeping the foul language at bay so far.

The end of the day had been quite emotional, it had been a perfect day and they raised more money in donations that she had ever expected. She offered a part of it to the 'make a wish' foundation and the rest would go into the piggy bank of the center. The mayor had promised her that he would continue the benefits for the center and vouched for its future existence. This was her formal goodbye and her kids had offered her a bunch of flowers and a gigantic card that had all personal messages written on it. Even though they would say goodbye in a few days it had felt like things had come to an end.

Only a few people were still around tiding up and Reina snuck outside for a smoke. She put the cigarette to her lips and fiddled with the lighter.

"Need a light?"

She turned and saw Edgar standing only a few feet away from her just out of sight. He casually leant back against the wall with his one foot comfortably propped up behind him as he flicked the stump of his cigarette into the distance.

"Yeah please."

He crooked his finger at her beckoning her to come to him. When she was close to him she could smell the scent of cigarettes on him and something masculine that signified him. She shivered.

"You cold sweetheart?" he asked as he pulled her closer tucking her to his side wrapping his arm around her waist.

If she even was cold she sure wasn't cold any more. She closed her eyes fighting the tears, she had come outside to have a little moment to herself and clear her thoughts about leaving but feeling the warmth of his body against hers and his arm around her just broke the emotional dam. She tried to hide it but he hooked a finger under her chin and made her look at him. He grinned when he saw the tears well in her eyes. "It sucks to say goodbye." He said as he put his hand on the back of her head and pushed her onto his chest. He held her there for a minute before he spoke again. "Can you take off yet?"

Reina nodded in reply uncertain of her voice. "Right wait here." He let go of her and pushed himself of the wall. Before going through the door he tossed her a pack of smokes. "Lighter is inside."

Reina lit a cigarette with shaking hands and took a long drag inhaling the smoke. What was he up too? She didn't need to wonder long because he was back already. He was holding her handbag over his shoulder. The sight really made her laugh and that eased the tension she felt inside. "Looks good on you."

"Thank you. I might keep it." He tilted his head and gave her a cocky grin. "Did you have coat? Cause no one knew."

He took the cigarette out of her hand and dropped it on the floor. "Time to follow my own advice."

He pushed her with her back against the wall. She felt his hand come up to her face softly stroking it before moving his hand slowly to her lips. His thumb lightly brushed over her lower lip causing her to part her lips slightly. He leant forward replacing his thumb with his lips touching hers ever so slightly. Her hands found their way underneath his sweater finding the hem of his shirt so she could lift it up to feel his skin. He teasingly swept his tongue over her lips asking her for entrance and then she felt his mouth cover hers, his tongue finding hers. She closed her eyes and let herself be taken away by this man, allowing him to take control. His kissing became more passionate and their tongues swirled and danced with one another. She felt his hand move down on her hip, slowly sliding lower on her thigh until he reached the bottom of her dress pushing it up only a few inches. His hands were warm on her skin and a soft moan escaped from her mouth. He pressed his body closer to hers backing her up against the wall even more keeping her trapped. His hand moved over her thigh one finger moving upwards on the inside of leg. She kissed him more passionate digging her fingers in the skin of his back wanting to feel more of him ... all of him. His finger kept moving up and down the inside of thigh, not nearly coming close to the place where she wanted to be touched. Instinctively she parted her legs a little to give him better access. He laughed softly. "You want it don't you?"

Reina opened her eyes and looked at him slightly embarrassed that she was giving herself up so easily but she wanted this man. She wanted to feel his touch, she wanted him to touch her. She answered his question by kissing him once again even more urgent, telling him without words that she indeed wanted it … wanted him. She heard his breathing become heavier and that released something inside her that she had been holding back. She moaned and gave up all resistance that she had felt inside her up until this moment. She felt his hands move over her body, strong hands that really touched her. His hand fell from her face down encircling her throat resting on her color bone before sliding even lower over her breast. She felt the friction of the fabric on her nipple that his movement caused and she lifted her leg up on the side of his hooking her foot behind his knee. When he squeezed her thigh and moved his hand up underneath her dress he let out a low growl when he came in touch with her panties. Grabbing her hips with both hands he pulled her closer thrusting forward. He broke the kiss and held her still resting his chin on top of her head. They were both breathing heavily. "Fuck I want you." He said under his breath.

Reina thrusted her hips telling him that she wanted the same. He chuckled. "You don't want to do that sweetheart." He said with a light warning tone in his voice. "I will take you here and now, but I rather want to enjoy the rest of the night with you in more comfort."

She sighed. "Where is Sig?"

He leant back and looked at her. "I am telling you I want you and you ask where my brother is?"

Reina didn't miss the twinkle in his eyes and giggled at her mistake. "One way to kill the mood." She stretched onto her toes and wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him down. "Just wanted to know if he was waiting for you."

"I couldn't give a flying fuck if he was." Edgar laughed. "Let's get out of here."

He wrapped an arm around her waist and held her close to his side as they started to walk around the building. He pulled out the box of cigarettes with one hand and pulled two out with his teeth. Stashing the box away in his pocket he lit them both and handed one to her. He pulled the hood back over his head and put his free hand in his pocket, cigarette dangling between his lips like a seasoned pro.

Reina looked up to him and sighed. This was how she liked seeing him best and the best was yet to come.

**I know I might have rushed the end. It is way past my bedtime, but I had to get this out so far. Probably regret not reading over it again tomorrow, but … some things can't wait … **


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok ok I took it to the next level… is this worth a smut warning yet? I don't know find out yourself. Thank you for the reviews, they really made me happy! **

Edgar leaned against the SUV as she was rumbling through her bag searching for the keys to. He knew she was nervous now that the first heat had cooled down. She was trying to wrap her head around what just had happened between them outside the community center. She looked hot and flustered a look that looked so good on her. He took one last drag of his cigarette and inhaled the smoke deep into his lungs. She really got under his skin in record time and seeing her hands tremble while going through the undoubtedly rubbish in her bag gave him a warm feeling in his chest, she was so adorable.

Reina held her bag next to her ear and shook it. He could hear her keys clanging against each other which encouraged her to go through her bag again. He chuckled inwardly, careful not to draw her attention to him. She was breathtaking, she wasn't a stunning model like beauty, but she was so … _different_. With her wild straight out of bed hair and those pink cheeks. He felt his cock harden again in his jeans. _I agree buddy. _

He laughed as she held up the keys with a triumphal expression on her face as if she had just magically pulled a rabbit out of a head. _Tadaa!_ She was brilliant, perfect.

"You wanna drive?" She asked dangling the keys in front of him.

Edgar grabbed the wrist of her outstretched hand and pulled her closer. "Nope, I like to watch."

With that he quickly pressed a kiss on her lips and jogged to the other side of the van to get into the passenger's side.

-=DC=-

Reina looked at Edgar, he made her so nervous. It felt as if there was a tight band wrapped around her chest making it hard for her to breath. She could feel her heart beat rapidly in a way that made her feel very anxious. _God he is so Hansen … Handsome. _Reina smiled at him and felt blood rush to her cheeks again. She wasn't a shy person but she really didn't know how to handle the situation. He sat there in the passenger's seat turned slightly into her direction while leaning comfortably back against the door. He pulled the hood of his sweater back a little so she could see more of his face, his eyes were a shade darker than they had been, filled with lust and desire.

She sucked in a deep breath of air and exhaled, the air leaving her chest in an uneven jagged way. "You make me nervous."

The cocky grin he offered her didn't calm her down at all, if anything it only made it worse. "Do I now? And why is that sweetheart?" His words didn't do anything for her nerves either and she knew he was enjoying it.

"You, looking at me like that?"

She saw him wet his lips with his tongue. "I like to watch."

Reina realized that he wasn't going to make it easier on her and summoned upon the powers of Greyskull. She shook her head, _Where the hell did He-man come from? _"oh, do you know?" She drawled out seductively.

"Yup." He answered, clearly not being affected by her attempt to take over the upper hand again. "We going or are we waiting for the buss to come?"

She laughed softly but drove off. They decided to go back to the hotel. It was paid for anyways and it would save her the trip of dropping him off at any later given time. It was about a twenty minute drive from where they were now. The tension between them was tangible. He really liked looking at her with radiating a very smug and cocky attitude at her. She could feel his eyes roam over her body making her feel hot and she could feel a yearning feeling between her legs and it wouldn't surprise her if she was soaking wet either. She wanted him and the building desire to have him gave her more courage. _If you want it you better make damn sure that you get it, _and that's just what she was counting on. She dropped her right hand from the wheel on her thigh, slowly rubbing over her skin and the hem of her dress. She made sure that the fabric was pulled up further and further every time she moved her hand higher. From the corner of her eye she saw him reach for his hoody again, rubbing over his head and shifting in his seat. She moaned softly, hardly audible but she knew he was focused on her and she knew that he heard her. _If he wanted to watch, she would give him something to watch. _She kept her eyes on the road as she let her hand move further up under the hem of her dress, the building sensation between her legs that only increased knowing that she was being watched really screamed at her to touch herself. She didn't want to resist or deny herself and let a finger slip underneath the band of the panties that she was wearing making sure that her dress was hitched up far enough so he would have a quick glance at the black lace. She moaned when she felt her own wetness and lightly let a finger slide over her slit. She felt the swollen lips of her pussy at the touch of her finger and threw her head back in her neck in reflex. She quickly turned her eyes back on the road having a hard time to focus on driving. With one more stroke between her inner lips she removed her hand from her panties and brought her finger up to her mouth. Sucking the juices of her finger letting her tongue swirl around the digit offering Edgar a nice view of what her mouth and tongue could do. She heard a low frustrated grumble coming from her side indicating that he was having a hard time just watching. She turned her head to him and licked her lips savoring the taste of her own juices. "You like what you see?"

-=DC=-

There was no holding back anymore when Edgar and Reina arrived at the hotel. Edgar all but dragged her to the elevators wanting to have his way with her. She had really put on a show on the ride over and it had taken an agonizing long time before they had finally arrived. Waiting for the elevator to come he stood behind her and pulled her back with his hands on her hips against his body making sure she felt his hard erection. He didn't care about who saw them when he lowered his hands to feel her skin and hitching up her dress ever so slightly. He kissed her neck and smelled her perfume, not as strong anymore as it had been this morning but it was mixed with more of her. She tilted her head to give him more access and heard her soft whimpering. This girl was going to be the death of him if that fucking elevator didn't hurry. The bell sounded indicating that it arrived and he herded her inside, pressing the button of the second floor and the button to close the doors behind them in one swift movement. He looked in the mirror and she locked eyes with his, bringing her arms up above her head and grabbing back around his neck. The movement pressed her chest out, pushing up and putting her generous breasts on display. Being alone in the confined space he watched in the mirror how his hands moved over her body. He heard her soft and needing moans when he stroked her breast with one hand and cupping her pussy with his other. He was quickly losing control and he knew it, he bit her neck and softly tugged the skin with his teeth. She yelped from the stinging pain and struggled out of his grip. He kept her still pushing her back against his body, she was going nowhere. "Mine." He growled before repeating the action. He saw the fire light up in her eyes and he knew right there and then that he was going to be in for one hell of a night. He let his tongue circle the abused skin on her neck to soothe the stinging and he felt her relax again, her chest falling up and down rapidly as she was breathing heavier. The bell of the elevator came as both a blessing and a curse. He wasn't done with her yet but the prospect of having her in his room was more appealing.

Edgar pushed her inside his room and spinned them around after shutting the door behind them. He pushed her up the door and crushed his mouth on hers. He wanted to taste her, all of her and didn't want to wait any longer. He cupped her ass and lifted her up feeling her legs wrap around his waist locking tightly behind his back. He lunged upwards pushing her hard and heard her gasp when her back hit the door with force. She kissed his lips with the same violent drive behind it as he was feeling, she might have been small and petite but she surely wasn't scared of a bit of rough handling. He felt her hands in his hair, her fingers digging into the sides of his head when she searched for his tongue. Their breathing became heavier and their movements more urgent. He was surprised by the strength she had in her fingers and when she pulled his hair again he groaned and thrusted his hips forward causing another loud thumping sound of her back hitting against the door.

"I want you." He whispered in between the desperate kisses.

"Take me."

Edgar turned around and moved them towards the bed, still holding her up. He leant forward and felt the grip of her legs loosen around his waist. She was sprawled out on her back on his bed and he looked at the view. All nerves that she had and all the false shyness that she had displayed had been gone in thin air. She lay with her legs parted, just as he had dropped her there. Her arms above her head making her look all vulnerable anticipating of what he had in store for her. He pulled the sweater over his head taking his shirt with it in one quick movement. He watched as she got rid of her dress revealing the black laced lingerie that she was wearing underneath. He toed off his trainers and undid the buttons of his jeans. She was taunting him, letting her hands roam over her body. Touching her breasts sliding underneath the lace and pinching her nipples between her fingers before letting both hands stroke her stomach. She arched her back at the sensations that were running through her body. He dropped his jeans and boxers and stepped out of them, taking off his socks. His eyes never left her body and he saw her head jerk to the side as the stroked over the black panties. His put his knee on the mattress to join her on the bed and was surprised how swiftly she crawled back away from him. _This little kitten wanted to play._ His hand grabbed around her ankle and he dragged her back closer to him and quickly covered her body with his, pinning her down. Her legs wrapped around his waist again and he felt the pressure as she locked them behind him. He licked his lips as he stared in her eyes only inches away from her face. They were both holding their breath, waiting who would make the next move. "You are mine." He said, his voice thick with lust for her.

"If you want it come and get it." She answered as she bucked her hips in an upwards motion that really drove him crazy.

**Guess there will be another chapter … can't leave them hanging like that! Let me know what you think, I am quite unsure about writing this stuff. **


	5. Chapter 5

**OK well I am back already … You can't keep a girl waiting when she wants it. Thank you for the feedback and support really made me feel better and I even dared to read back what I wrote. I saw some really stupid spelling mistakes (Head instead of hat and know instead of now … oh my) so sorry for that. Hopefully this one had a little more care on that department. Now let's get graphical and raw and naughty. I hope I got the words right (I made kywildviolet laugh) and that everything is anatomically and physically possibly. **

With that little movement of her hips meeting his groin Edgar lost all illusion of self-control and honestly he didn't care anymore at this point. Every move she made and every little whimper that escaped her mouth were like what fuel was to a pyromaniac. He wanted to set her on fire, use and abuse that little body of hers until he heard her scream his name.

He pulled down the straps of her bra and she leant up to unclasp the restraining piece of fabric at the back. She tossed it to the side and he watched her breasts fall free, fair skinned with symmetrical dark round hardened nipples that were reaching up for his attention. He lowered himself down, letting her feel the weight of his body silently telling her that they had well passed he point of no return. He felt the air being pressed out of her lungs and knew that she was struggling to breathe under his weight, his body prevented her chest to expand to fill her lungs with oxygen. Leaning on his elbows he lifted his torso up just a tiny bit to make it a little more pleasurable for her. She sucked in a deep breath of air and he framed her face with his hands, the soft and flawless skin felt like velvet against his calloused hands. He lifted her chin forcing her to meet his eyes to make sure she knew that there was no backing out anymore. Her beautiful brown eyes looked back at him filled with anticipation and need. Her lips were red and swollen from his previous assault on them and he crushed down on them once again, probing his tongue into her mouth. She parted her lips allowing him access and their tongues darted around each other moving faster as their kissing became more demanding. He heard his own breathing become more ragged and he heard a whimper coming from her that sounded like a begging whine.

He moved on his side so he lie next to her on the bed and let his eyes roam over her perfect body. He guided his eyes with his hand, dipping his finger into the cavity that sat in between her collarbone and her shoulder. It was so graceful, something that represented her femininity. He let his hand slide over her arm, feeling the toned muscles tense under her skin before he rested his hand on her hip. When he moved it slowly upwards following the curves of her side he rolled her skin under his fingertips. She watched him looking at her and she didn't try to hide herself or cover up herself up. She was confident with her own body, something that really turned him on even more. He liked to watch, but she sure liked to be watched. It was like a match made in heaven and he felt as if he had hit that one hotspot in the Bering Sea that would take him home.

He growled when he felt her hand clamp around his cock, softly but deliberately tugging on it. He felt her fingers move independently of each other starting of a strange but exciting and delicious rhythm of squeezes and pulls that made his cock grow harder, straining and filling. He felt the palm of her hand swirl over the head of his cock before she started to stroke it forcefully up and down its shaft. The second time her hand swirled over the head he felt the moistening on his cock knowing that the first load of pre-cum had spilled out.

He couldn't believe his luck, only months ago he thought he would never find a woman that could interest him enough let alone satisfy him like he knew that this woman could. He was ready to accept a life of one night stands and shallow relationships with women that would do anything to stay by his side but would never sedate his inner needs. This one was different, she was enticing, intoxicating and for someone prone to have an addictive personality he knew that she was his poison too. She made his skin crawl as if he was riding a high or a monster wave in the middle Opie season, living on the edge of life and death. This girl really pumped both the life and heart right back into him with that little hand of hers making hard work of his straining cock.

Edgar put his hand on her breast and grabbed it roughly pulling on its nipple before leaning over to suck it into his mouth. He let his tongue flick over the hard pebble and felt her body arch under his touch, lifting her chest up higher to offer him all of what she had to offer. Releasing her nipple from his mouth he moved to the other one. Sucking it into his mouth and giving it the same treatment as he had the first. His fingers playing with the nipple that had to go without the attention of his tongue, flicking over it and pinching it to coax her into a response.

He loved how her body reacted to his, she absorbed his every touch and wasn't shy to let her body react the way it wanted to. She was encouraging him to continue by arching her back pushing her chest out, whimpering, moaning and whispering incoherent sets of words. He was fucked if he knew what she was saying but he was sure that she was cursing in between panting and gasping for air. The violent tone of her words really spurred him on.

He pushed her leg out with his knee to make room for him to place himself between her long and slender limbs. He felt her fingers clasp in his hair as he slowly made his way down her body, leaving a trail of nibbles, kisses and small bites that he was sure to bruise her.

When he reached her pelvis he felt her hands on his shoulders pushing him down, he lifted his head just enough to watch her. She was so into him and he knew that she was detached from reality, leaving the world for what it was and allowing her mind to go blank, leaving no room for anything else than the feelings that elicited from his touch. He felt her impatiently buck her hips and he smirked at her when he saw her eyes shoot open to see why he had stopped.

"Tell me what you want sweetheart." He asked her while kneading the flesh of her thighs letting his thumbs draw circles on the insides of her legs, brushing accidently over her outer lips. He felt the heat radiating from between her legs and it took all of his control not to check how wet she really was. She bucked her hips again and moved up a little.

He laughed at her and shook his head. "Na ah, you tell me baby."

She growled and locked eyes with him, he could see a hint of anger in her lust filled eyes. "I want you."

Edgar laughed again, he wasn't feeling this game that had to wait for another time. He got what he wanted for now, her attention and her eyes locked on his. "You want me to dip a finger between your legs sweetheart? You want me to move it up and down your slit baby?"

His words made her moan and he held her stare as he dipped a finger in between the folds of her pussy. He was met with a moist and warmth that filled his own body with a greater need. He wasn't going to play with her much longer, he wanted to be inside her. He pushed his finger into her wetness and she raised her hips trying to gain more contact. He added another finger and watched how she surrendered to the building sensation. He slowly moved his fingers in and out of her pussy feeling how her muscles clamped around them wanting to draw them in deeper. He pulled them out and with his thumb and fingers he parted her lips offering him a view of her pink, wet entrance. He didn't want to risk of making her feel uncomfortable with him watching her most private part and he ducked his head between her legs and licked her clit in slow but forceful strokes, pushing his fingers back into her wetness. It didn't take long before he heard her moans become louder and he knew that she was close to finding her release. He replaced his tongue with his thumb, rubbing and flicking over clit and he continued pumping his fingers into her core. He looked as she was moving and writhing on the bed. "Don't hold back sweetheart." He coaxed her and watched how her orgasm washed over her. He felt her body shudder and shock and she looked really hot and flustered. He grinned and moved up, hovering over her and kissing her lips. She greedily kissed him back and that did it for him, he knew that she could taste her own juices from his lips and tongue. He felt the painful stabs of need at the base of his cock and reached down to line it up with her entrance. He forced himself inside her while biting down on her shoulder. When he felt the velvet grip of her warm and tight pussy he stilled himself for a moment taking in the overwhelming sensation. When he got grip on his control again he started to move in and out of her slick opening. She felt so good and he really wanted this to last but he was going on lust and didn't want to take it slow. Edgar picked up the pace, thrusting into her deeper and harder all the time feeling the vice grip of her warm and moist pussy around his cock. He felt the sweat dripping down on his back as he pounded into her relentlessly. She was thrusting against him and he could feel his own orgasm announcing itself. When she started to make those little whining noises and when he felt her muscles spasm and pulsate around him he knew that he couldn't hold of any longer.

"Look at me." He growled. When she opened her eyes and met his he pushed inside her a few more times before he buried himself deep inside her and felt his orgasm fall in sync with hers.

-=DC=-

"What the fuck crawled up your ass?" Jake Anderson spat out as he walked of in a huff. The whole week that they had been working on the boat to prepare her for the trip to Dutch Harbor Edgar has been on his ass. Jake had been really looking forward going back to Seattle and seeing his boat family but if this was what the upcoming season was going to be like he'd rather stay on land.

Norman looked at his younger brother, shook his head and sighed before going up to the wheelhouse.

Sig was busying himself looking over the old family paper charts and comparing them to the information that he received about this years forecasted crab migrations.

"You have to tell him." Norman said. "Jake is about to bail out and if I have to work with his grumpy ass one more day I might just kill him myself, brother or not."

Sig looked up from his papers. "Is he really that bad?"

"Worse."

Sig looked down at the deck seeing his little brother lean over the rail staring into nothing. "Send him up."

-=DC=-

"You remember that 'Captain for a day event'?"

Edgar felt his stomach contract at the question, he hadn't thought about anything else over the last two weeks. Maybe not the event as such, but he couldn't get Reina out of his head. It felt as if he was going down the road of rehab all over again. "What about it?" He asked as he lit another cigarette.

"You ever spoke to that cute little blonde one again?"

Edgar shrugged casually. "Nah. It was fun while it lasted." She had left the hotel after their long sleepless night together. It was the whole sweet lies and goodbye's routine. He had promised her that he would call her but he hadn't. What was the point? She didn't even live in the same state. It was better to forget about her and get on with his life. Long distance relationships never worked out and with their crazy jobs and off time schedules he wouldn't even have time for it.

"She is moving to Seattle."

Edgar's eyes snapped up. "How do you know?"

"She told me that day when I asked her what she was going to do since it was her last day at the community center."

"Fuck." Edgar pulled back the hood of his sweater and rubbed his hand over his head.

"Yeah, you should have called her brother." Sig said with a grin on his face.

**This is the last chapter, but I noticed that writing without having to think about a story line really helped me write better and build my confidence. Like making flight hours if that makes sense. This certainly was way of out of my comfort zone and I hope that now that I tackled this, other subjects and stuff might be easier as well. For now this is it, but apparently the grumpy ol' deckbos really wants to see Reina again, so I might let this couple help me out when I am in another writer's funk, coz I do love em. Thank you for reading and reviewing I hope you liked it! I go hide in shyness now. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Time to extent this story with two chapters. This is the first one .. second one is in the works :-) **

Edgar sat in the galley of the Northwestern, staring at his phone. Two weeks wasn't too long for not calling was it? She had to understand that he had been busy, it's not like the boat prepares herself for going crabbing. Still his heart skipped a beat when he dialed her number and waited for the response.

"_Sorry the number you have dialed is unavailable, please try again later."_

Edgar slumped back in his seat resting his head back against the wall. He was too hung up on this chick. He always wanted a girl to stand on the docks until the boat was out of sight sending him off to another crab season and more than anything he wanted that same girl waiting for him when he returned. It just wasn't for him, he had a girl once and he let her slip away. He had been a lot younger and living the life style that came with being a fisherman; work hard, play harder. No girl could or even should put up with that and she hadn't and left him. He had toned down a lot since but never found the right girl.

He didn't really understand how Reina had worked herself under his skin this deep, the sex had been hot but he didn't even know her. He didn't know what music that she liked, what her favorite color was or anything about her. Edgar shook his head, since when did he bother knowing a chick's favorite color? Willing to shake his thoughts he went back out on deck. It wasn't until later that night that he tried calling her number again with the same disappointing result. It made him wonder if this was still her number, she wouldn't keep an out of state number now that she was in Seattle. She couldn't be that hard to track down. He knew a lot of people in Seattle and if the little blonde was in town, his buddy Jones would be sure to know.

"_Petite thing, pretty face, fantasy body?" _

Edgar groaned inwardly. "Yeah Jonesy, that's gotta be her."

"_Oh man, __she's a real stunner. You know her?"_

"We have met." Edgar answered shortly careful not to encourage his buddy to ask any questions. "You know where she is staying?"

"_I might, I might not."_ Jones said trying to get a little under his friends skin. _"'fess up dude. Where do you know her from and why am I hearing this now for the first time?"_

"None of your business Jones." Edgar said warningly.

A loud laughter rang through the receiver of the phone. _"I have a good enough idea buddy, that chick is hot enough to excite any red blooded straight man. Gay's too probably."_

"Whatever, you know where she's at or not?"

-=DC=-

Ignoring the "no parking" sign on the side of the road, Edgar parked his truck across the street of the Ballard Hotel. He jogged his way to the main entrance of the Hotel dodging the late erratic Saturday night traffic.

"Can you tell me the room number Miss Dahle is staying in please?" He asked the female receptionist.

"Sorry Sir, we don't give out room numbers of our guests. You want me to leave her a message."

Edgar sighed and rubbed his face with his hand. "Can you phone her room and see if she is there. She knows me, the name is Edgar Hansen."

"I know who you are Mister Hansen. However Miss Dahle isn't in her room right now, I can take a message if you want and make sure she gets it."

He was getting nowhere with the tight rule abiding receptionist. Edgar looked around the lobby of the hotel unsure of his game plan. Reina hadn't been hard to track down, it was just challenge to get a hold off her. By chance he caught a glimpse of her long blonde messy hair when he looked through the open double doors of the lobby into the bar area. "Nevermind darling, I will deliver it myself." He winked at the receptionist and made his way over to the bar.

There she was, her back was turned towards him but there was no mistaking that it was her. She looked stunning, even more than he remembered. She was such a petite thing with her 5'2 height. She looked like she had just walked out of 'that 70's show' wearing a green short sleeved dress that flowed loosely around her hips and stopped mid-thigh, black tights and black sneakers. Edgar didn't have a lot of fashion sense but he would have never picked something like that, still she pulled it off with her signature 'straight out of bed' hair. She was awkwardly moving to the music, a cocky expression of feigned boredom on her face as she bobbed her head to the uncharacteristically tunes that played in the bar tonight. Edgar would have put money on it that she had something to do with the choice of music of the bartender tonight. She looked as if she was in a world of her own having a good time. He grinned at the sight of her, she had style and class but she was such dork at the same time.

For a split second the thought entered his mind that she was way out of his league or at least coming from a different world than he was, maybe even a different planet. He couldn't really see a bubbly girl like her being interested in a Bering Sea crabber like him. Maybe it hadn't been such a great idea to spring a visit on her, getting rejected wasn't really something he was used to. Women flocked around him over the last few years since his ugly mug was shown on television.

She had caught the attention of a couple of men, clearly business men from the looks of it. One was roughly the same age as he was and the other was slightly older. They were dressed smart, a bit slick if you asked him but in rather good physical shape for a couple of 'suits'. He watched as they offered her another drink which she declined with a polite smile. They were putting in quite the effort to engage her into a conversation but she dodged them every time when they tried to make a move. A hand on her hip was avoided like a pro when she turned around to the beat of the music and a conversation was blocked by her singing along to the lyrics.  
>It was then that she noticed him sitting at the table. She tilted her head, in the cute way that he had seen her do before and he watched how she narrowed her eyes at him playfully as if she was saying 'what took you so long?' rather than 'what the hell are you doing here?'.<p>

He raised his hand and saluted her and watched as she closed her eyes and kept moving to the music, she looked as if she was drunk or high on something but he couldn't believe that she actually was. He didn't know her, only met her one day and that one long night. A night that was etched into his memory but he never saw any signs of excessive drinking or otherwise. It would be just his luck to seek out a crazy enough chick to interest him only to find out she has a substance problem.

Dark brown eyes looked at him seductively from underneath her fringe as if they were secretly peeking from underneath a curtain. She radiated confidence and playfulness and Edgar sat back as she made her way over to him. She leaned forward and he could feel her lips brush against his ear. "Please take me …" She whispered, "out of here."

Edgar didn't need to think twice before reacting, he grabbed her hand as he stood up from his chair and pulled her close against his chest. Despite the difference in height between them she seemed to mold perfectly against him and his hands fell down to her hips pulling her in just that bit closer. Theatrically she put her long slender arms sensually around his neck one by one and looked up at him. Brown sultry eyes looked at him with anticipation and her soft pink perfect lips slightly parted inviting him to kiss her. He lowered his head and felt her tiptoe towards him as she closed her eyes. A gentle soft sigh escaped her lips just before his lips touched hers. Her body stayed curled against his in their embrace. He felt her soft gentle movements of her body rubbing against his and when their lips parted he let out a softened moan of sensual delight. Edgar wondered if she was just putting on a show for the two suits to put them into place or not but he was enjoying the outcome all the same. Slowly he lifted his hand, following the curve of her hip to her waist and further upwards. His hand made contact with the soft and delicate skin of her arm as he followed it up all the way to the back of his head where her fingers had been playing through his hair. His fingers intertwined with hers as he brought her hand to his lips to kiss the back of hand.

Reina giggled. "Oh mister Hansen, never pegged you for the true gentleman."

With a cocky smile on his face he kissed her hand again. "My friends call me Edgar gentleman Hansen".

"I see .." She said bringing her finger to the corner of her mouth and giving him a questioning look. "…Mister Edgar _gentleman_ Hansen and that is why I am still waiting for you to call?"

He pulled back a little and looked down at her seeing the teasing twinkle in her eyes. "Aaah that .. Well you see …."

Reina laughed flashing those white teeth of hers causing those dimples to show in her cheeks. "Shut up and kiss."

**Hope you enjoyed, would like to read back your thoughts in a review. As said second chapter is in the works. Edgar will take her … out of there. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Oh my, …. Hope you enjoy! Thank you for the reviews on the last chapter, really appreciate them. They make my sun shine, hence the beautiful weather here! So thank you!**

-=DC=-

As requested he took her … out of there but not before throwing a superior look over his shoulder at the 'suits'. He knew it was a childish thing to do still he wanted to rub it in just a little. Not that he had any illusions about the desired effect, they probably thought she was only with him because he was a 'celebrity'. Feeling her tucked against his side with her arms wrapped around his waist he truthfully couldn't care less what they thought.

She was sitting in the passenger's seat as he drove her around town, showing her Seattle's nightlife, the clubs and restaurants. The places to go and where to stay away from. Basically they were driving around aimlessly through the city entertaining each other with stories about nothing and anything. Edgar enjoyed the fact that she really seemed listen to what he had to say no matter how unimportant it seemed. She didn't just listen to please him, she listened because she was interested in what he had to say.

"I loooooove lights." She said enthusiastically as they looked out over part of the city. He could tell by the look on her face that she really loved the nightly sightseeing. "It's so pretty."

Running out of ideas of where to drive next he asked her, "What else do you love?"

"Nicotine and gasoline." She said without hesitation nodding her head vigorously.

Edgar laughed. "That's not typical girly thing to love."

She looked back at him with mock offence and snorted her dismay. "I am not a typical girly girl."

He laughed even harder and leaned over to kiss her. She hungrily welcomed his tongue into her mouth resting her hand on his thigh moving it slowly up and down. They were interrupted by the driver of the car behind them beeping the horn telling them to get a move on. Laughing, Edgar put the truck in first gear and drove off. "You have no idea what you are doing to me chick." He sighed and pulled out a pack of smokes.

He felt her small little hand run up his thigh until she cupped the bulge forming in his jeans and gave it a soft squeeze. "And you have no idea what I want to do to you."

Reina took the cigarette from his mouth opened her window a little and sat back in her seat. "Ah nicotine…."

"and gasoline right? I know just the place to go."

Edgar lit another cigarette for himself and set course for the Ballard docks. He stopped in front of the Northwestern letting the lights of the truck shine on her bow.

"Fuck me, never thought it was that big." Reina exclaimed seeing the white and blue boat for the first time.

Edgar bit his knuckles trying to keep his comment at bay. "Too easy, waaaaay too easy … " he mumbled to himself giving her a cocky grin when she looked at him in confusion.

Reina glared back at him before rolling her eyes only just becoming aware of the double meaning of her words. "You got such a dirty mind."

"Can't blame a man for being a man sweetheart."

"Who says I do?"

Eyes locked once again that night, the electricity and the sexual tension between them was almost palpable. Reina leaned over and stretched herself to reach his face with hers. She softly brushed her cheek against his and he could feel her warm breath on his skin. She lifted his shirt and he felt her hands go underneath the fabric. The intensity of the movement of her hands on his bare skin made him feel as if she had ten hands eagerly exploring as much of his body as she could.  
>Edgar turned off the engine and reclined his seat as Reina climbed over the gear stick to sit on top of his lap. He had never been so grateful for driving a truck as he was right at this moment as it was much more spacious than a regular car. Still he much more preferred the comfort of the king sized bed of the Ballard Hotel.<br>He opened his mouth to suggest driving back to the hotel or even his place when she put her finger on his mouth. "Sssssh …" She replaced her finger with her mouth effectively silencing him. He felt her tongue sweep over his lips and she gently tugged on his bottom lip with her teeth. "It'll be fun." She said mischievously.

He wasn't going to refuse her and she knew it, he loved the fact that she wasn't shy or scared to take initiative. She sat on his lap, slowly rocking back and forth eying him with an attractive arrogance around her that came from knowing that he was going to let her have her way. She had her little ways of moving and looking at him that made nearly anything she did a little naughty which completely captivated him. Edgar shook his head, he couldn't believe it. He wasn't a teenager any more needing to find a place outside of his parent's house to get down and dirty with the girl he liked, yet here he was sitting in his car with not a girl, but with a girly woman who he wanted so desperately sitting on his lap.

Reina leaned forward and he felt her teeth sink into the skin of his neck causing the hairs on his arms to stand up. Her slight movements on his lap enticed his senses making him aware of every little detail of her scent, her touch and her soft whimpering moans. The pleasurable friction of her pelvis bone sliding over his half erect cock aroused him to the point that he really wanted to have her right now and if it had to be right here in his truck then so be it.

The soft and needy whimper coming from Reina's mouth was all it took for Edgar to remember how intensely responsive she had been to his touch. He wanted to see her squirm and writhe underneath him again, hear her whimpers and pleading moans begging him to make her cum. That was not going to happen in this truck. Screw her idea of 'fun', he was going to screw her and she was going to have fun. Without wasting a lot of words Edgar wrapped his right arm around Reina's body and with his left hand he opened the door and lifted her out of the truck.

Reina yelped at his sudden movement and her fingers clutched onto the fabric of his shirt desperately trying to hold on and keeping her balance.  
>"Come." He said in a hoarse voice and all but dragged her towards the Northwestern.<p>

The fresh night air and unfamiliar eerie the sounds of the harbor sobered Reina up and she felt really conscious when she figured out what he had planned. She heard the muffled sounds of people talk somewhere in the darkness, the sound of splashing of water against the sides of the boats and a bell buoy in the distance caring it's warning over the waves in the harbor. "You sure this is a good idea? We can go back to the hotel you know?"

Edgar roughly pulled her flush against him, his body towering over her small frame. "Ssssssh… it'll be fun."

He took her to the side of the boat before he stood still and framed her face. "Listen, be careful where you put your feet. It's dark and most of the deck boards are taken out so don't just wander off alright?"

"Roger that." A serious frown graced her flawless face making it clear to him that she had understood every word he had said.

He nodded in approval of her answer and pressed a hard kiss on her lips before he turned his back on her and jumped the rail into the darkness. Reina looked at the height that he had jumped with ease and blinked her eyes. There was no freaking way that she was going to clear that distance.

She had seen the Northwestern on the show and couldn't help but being a little intimidated with her. A low whistle brought her out of her worried thoughts and when she looked up to where she had heard the whistle she saw Edgar's outstretched hands right above her. Reaching up she felt his fingers tightly lock around her wrists. "On three".

Reina hopped twice and on three she was lifted in the air and brought over the railing without him showing any noticeably effort. "Remember, watch where you put your feet."

Edgar grabbed her hand and pulled her close behind him leading her around all the obstacles on the deck until they reached the door of the boat house. He flipped the lock and put his shoulder against the door to open it before pushing her inside and pulling the door shut behind them.  
>It was dark inside, pitch black and Reina blinked her eyes several times trying to get accustomed to the darkness. She thought that she could vaguely make out Edgar's silhouette but she wasn't entirely sure, how could he be in front of her when she was certain only a moment ago he was standing behind her closing the door and shutting out all the light. She was startled when she felt strong hands on her hips and an even so strong body behind her. With his legs on either side of hers Edgar walked her forward until he stopped the both of them. She felt his hot breath in her neck and in the dark the sound of his breathing seemed amplified. She felt his hands follow her arms from her shoulders to her hands, strong yet delicate at the same time. He picked them up and placed them against a flat hard surface, it was cold to the touch which made her think it had to be metal, possibly a door or something Reina thought. She felt Edgar's knee push between her legs, pushing them apart surely but gently. She giggled; a mixture of nerves and the never failing humorous side of her character. Last time that she was told to put her hands against a wall and spread her legs she spend the night at a down town police station.<p>

"You got to be quiet." He said in a low voice.

"I can do quiet." She answered hoarsely back into the darkness. She had her eyes wide open but to no reveal, she couldn't see a thing in the darkness and the fact that he had told her to be quiet only added to the tension that was coursing through her body. She strained her ears trying to identify the unfamiliar sounds that she was hearing. She could hear a persistent humming of a stationary engine, it didn't feel as if it is coming from the Northwestern, maybe from one of the boats docked close by. The more Reina concentrated on the sounds and noises the more she became disorientated.

A soft cry escaped her mouth and she heard a soft and stifled laugh behind her. Even in summertime the nights in Seattle are fresh and cool but the closed quarters of the boat were humid. Reina shivered with anticipation of what was to come and she could clearly feel the damp patch between her legs.

His breath felt almost cool in the sweltering heat. She smelled his cologne, musky but with a touch of spice. She heard a zipper slide and felt how her dress fell open on her back. A single finger trailed down her spine, unclasping her bra on its way down causing her to shiver again and arch under his touch.

Seconds passed. She knew he was behind her, she could hear him and all her senses and attention were focused on his presence. Unexpectedly she felt his hand grab her chin, turning her face to the side and up. His lips crushed against hers. His tongue slipped into her mouth and slid against hers. Instantly she felt a flash of warmth spreading from her face down to the pit of her stomach and when he pulled away she grasped for air.  
>Again she heard a muffled chuckle coming from his throat. If only he said something to make her relax a little, the touching and the anticipation of not knowing of what is to come was maddening. She felt his hands land on her bare shoulders, his fingers sliding underneath the shoulders of her dress pushing it to the side and pressing her arms down. She felt her dress slide down over her ass and barely audible she heard it drop to the floor. Her bra dropped along with the dress leaving her half naked in front of him, she knew he couldn't see her yet she had never felt this vulnerable.<p>

"Step out of it."

Reina did as he told her and felt how he picked up her dress and threw it to the side. For a minute she wondered if she was going to find it back later in this deafening darkness.  
>His fingers hooked under the band of her tights and without much subtlety he all but yanked it down her legs. She quickly toed of her sneakers and worked the tights of her feet. She was completely naked now and she repositioned her hands back against the cold metal surface. She would love to turn around and cling onto his body, she would feel so much more comfortable but she knew that's not what he had in mind for now.<p>

Again she felt his hands on her shoulders, coming round her neck like a tight necklace, fingers spread around her throat. She felt his face next to hers and heard how he took in the scent of her hair. His hands dragged downward, the rough patches of his fingertips trailing lines of fire down her delicate skin. Reina inhaled sharply at the sudden sensation when she felt his hands rub over the sides of her breasts, moving down the front of her torso, over her stomach, following the curves of her hips and across the insides of her thighs. Her knees went weak and her fingers were desperately trying to get some leverage on the slick metal surface to keep her standing. She whimpered and heard a low masculine growl behind her causing her knees to really buckle this time.  
>She felt how he supported her only long enough until she stood back steady on her feet and then his hands were gone. The loss of contact made her feel lost and lonely, she needed to feel him to feel her own strength. She is left to her own devices and it unnerved her. Her ears perked up again, listening and nearly begging to hear him, to know what he is doing, to know what he has planned for her.<p>

Then she heard the sound of the zipper of his jeans, the clatter of his belt buckle hitting the floor, her imagination was running wild. She wanted him, she needed him close, she needed the warmth of his body to comfort her in the darkness. This wasn't fun anymore and at the same time it was extremely arousing. She felt how a warm and wet trickle of her juices ran down her inner thighs.

Out of the darkness, Edgar's warm hands cupped her breasts, his thumbs flicked over the hardened nipples. "Mine." He growled in her ear. He had said that last time when they were together but it had never sounded so sweet and welcoming in her moment of anxiety.

"Yours." She replied instinctively and she exhaled deeply, feeling some of the buildup tension leave her body.

**I know … I did it again! The tremendous 'foreplay' just because I feel unsure about what is too come! Hope you enjoyed it so far and uh huh … they will finish what they started!**

**Like to read what you think, I notice that I have troubles writing in the right tenses, this chapter I rewrote completely so it ended up in the past (?) tense now, which imo sometimes take the movement out of the story. Anyone understand what I am saying here? **


	8. Chapter 8

**I am very excited; secretly I am getting my writers bug back. Even started reading some stories again today. I am seriously thankful for your support and patience which enabled me to get through some real life hiccups and get the feel for writing back again. So **_**Thank You**_** …. **

This was so much more than the highly sexual and immediate attraction that initially made him notice her and that inevitably brought them together. The realization washed over Edgar like a giant rogue wave crushing him mentally and emotionally in the depths of his soul.  
>He wanted her, <em>needed<em> her with a desperation that he wasn't familiar with. _Yours._ She had said it, surrendering to him instantly after he had claimed her as his. It was overwhelming, warm and comforting yet infuriating at the same time. He didn't have a grip on his emotions and he had a need to always be in control. Edgar harbored a natural anxiety and restlessness within his personality that always forced him to take charge and that had nurtured his ability to stay calm in high pressure and intense situations. This little blonde changed all that, he had no control over what she did to him or what he was feeling now and the only comforting thought that he had was that she seemed to feel just as distraught as he was.

Edgar was brought out of his thoughts by the shudder of the sweet little body he was holding closely against his chest. She was still facing away from him, his hard cock pressed against her lower back throbbing to put those possessive words in to action. He wanted to feel her, burry himself deep within her warm core but most of all he longed to feel that connection in the hopes that it would comfort him in his thoughts. His arms encircled Reina's body, his hands feeling her abdomen and his thumbs brushed the underline of her breasts. He loved the feel of her toned and hard muscles right underneath that soft skin and that thin layer of flesh that signified her feminine curves.  
>Edgar buried his face in the crook of her neck resting his chin on her shoulder and inhaled her scent, her skin felt soft and velvety against the scruff of his beard. Edgar moaned softly in Reina's hair and felt how she stretched her neck and leaned her head back against his shoulder inviting him to give her neck the attention she desired. Her hands covered his, following his moves and guiding them over her body as she stretched and arched under his touch. He let her skin roll under his fingers, digging strongly and deeply into her flesh.<br>Edgar felt how Reina backed up against his body, trying to get as much physical contact as she could and he gently spun her around in his arms. Sweet, round breasts pressed tightly against his chest and the heat of her breath and her soft and needy whimpers sent an electrical shiver down his spine. He dropped his face in her neck once again letting his tongue circle on her feverish skin while his fingers got tangled up in her hair. Reina's arms snaked around his neck and he felt her leg hook around his. With ease he lifted her up and felt her warp her legs around his waist.

"Hold on tight." He whispered softly. Edgar still wanted her even more than he had when he took her clothes of and played with her senses in the dark but something had changed now. He didn't want to fuck her against the door of the dry room anymore. He wanted more than that, she deserved more than that.  
>Even in the dark Edgar knew his way around the Northwestern, putting some lights on would not only alert half the harbor and draw unwanted attention but there was nothing romantic about a the lights on a crabbing boat. Lights were meant to be functional and the industrial lightening would come down on them colder than the ice during Opie's would.<br>With her wrapped around his waist and his hand on the back of her head to protect her in case he did stumble into something he took them both to the captain's state room. Sig would kill him if he found out, but he couldn't care less as for tonight he was the captain on the boat.

Laying her down gently on the mattress he walked back and turned on a battery charged walking lantern just outside the door, leaving it slightly ajar there was just enough light coming into the room for them both to see. He walked back to the bed captivated by seeing _his _girl naked waiting for him. He wanted to tell her how gorgeous she was to him but he didn't want to move to fast and scare her away with all the emotions that coursed through his body and mind.  
>He climbed on top of her, nestling himself between her legs. His body covered hers completely. His arms held closely against her body with his hands on either side of her face. She reached up when he leaned down to kiss her lips. Their lips parted and their tongues danced their own dance. Where they had been needy and impatient before now they were moving at a different pace and a different need totally engrossed into each other. Edgar felt her hand slide between their bodies and reaching for his shaft, he lifted his hips a little and felt how she shifted underneath him. She guided his cock so the tip pressed against her opening and he heard her hold her breath in anticipation.<p>

"Nice and slow", she whispered bucking her hips in an upwards motion encouraging him to enter her.  
>That's exactly what he did, in a slow steady movement he pushed himself inside feeling how her warm and slick pussy sucked him in deeper until his full length was buried deep inside her. He held still for what seemed like forever prolonging the intense feeling for as long as he could before he slowly started to move inside her. "Yours" She mumbled and he felt her nails dig into the skin on his back. She was getting into the slow and steady pace of his movements and arched her back to offer him a better angle to reach her deeper. He let his hand slide down her leg lifting it up to his shoulder and placed a kiss on her calve before reaching for her other leg and doing the same. He lifted her ass up that tiny bit so he could push into her just that bit further, feeling her pussy stretch as his hard cock filled her up.<br>Edgar picked up the pace still moving in and out of her with long strokes, deliberately pressing his pelvis against her clit each time as he pushed back inside her. The friction added that little extra that made her writhe underneath him and her hands grabbed onto his thighs trying to pull him closer with each thrust and she pushed back each time he came down on her. "Yours." She whimpered again. He loved her whimpers, they were so delicate and hearing her say that she belonged to him, that she gave herself to him, nearly send him over the edge. Encouraged by her hands and her movements he fastened the pace and felt his cock strain. He tried to hold off his orgasm wanting to make her cum first. "Cum for me … ", he whispered in between his heavy breathes. Still he waited, fighting off the rolling waves of his upcoming orgasm.

"Edgar." Her eyes shot open as she called his name and locked onto his and he knew right then that he might have lost the fight but that he had won the girl. He felt walls spasm around his hard member and unable to hold back any longer he felt his release wash over him and groaned. "Mine."

He laid on top of her while both of them tried to catch their breath until he slipped out of her and moved next to her. She was spent and so was he, there was no room in his thoughts anymore and absentmindedly he stroked her back every now and then feeling the post orgasm reactions of her body. "What's your favorite color?" Sweet little noises escaped from her mouth and he pulled her closer to him, cradling her in his arms, more than content with her answer… for now.

**The captain's state room … riiiiiight! There is a story for next time lol!  
>Hope you enjoyed it! Let me know what you think!<strong>


	9. Chapter 9

**I seriously had to read back to remember what mischief Edgar and Reina got themselves into. This story is dedicated to all my DC friends and tweeps, I know I have been absent. 2012 has knocked the wind out of me and how high can you fly with broken wings? **

"Yo Ed!"

Edgar's eyes shot open and it took him all but ten seconds to realize where he was and who had just called out his name. "Shit." He cussed under his breath. He quickly rolled the pretty and very naked blonde off his chest and pressed a kiss on her lips to wake and silence her at the same time. Seeing her eyes flutter open he replaced his lips with his finger and he winked at her. "Sssssh."

"Yo Ed!" The voice bellowed through the galley once again, doors were opening and closing and footsteps were making their way towards the stateroom.

With wide open eyes Reina looked at Edgar and she felt her heart beat rapidly in her chest. They must have fallen in sleep last night. _How embarrassing._

"Busted." Edgar's eyes held a mischievous spark and he grinned at the shocked expression on Reina's face. His fingers curled in her hair as she buried her face against his chest.

"What do we do now?" She whispered, willing the earth or rather the haul of the boat to split open and swallow her to the dark depths of the ocean.

"No worries, could have been worse." Edgar reassured her with a gruff sounding morning voice, Reina couldn't help but feeling her body quiver by the sound of his voice.

Edgar quickly jumped up and went through one of the few drawers. He found a shirt and a pair of sweatpants and threw them on while placing his foot against the door to prevent anyone from opening it. Instead of feeling the expected pressure of an opening door there was a subtle knock on the other side of the wood. "Found some clothes on the way, leave 'em in front of the door. Better get a move on Captain Ahab wanted an early start."

Edgar put his hands together and made a praying sign in the air. "Is there any coffee yet?!" He shouted through the closed door.

Reina gave him a stern look and mouthed 'what the fuck'. She was skin naked in the captain's stateroom, her clothes left 'somewhere' on the boat last night and in her opinion this wasn't the time or place to act cocky. Hearing the rumblings in the galley, Edgar opened the door and grabbed the pile of clothes lying in front of it and snorted. "Only yours … Figures."

Reina quickly got dressed while Edgar waited, together they made their way to the galley. It all seemed different in the daylight and it felt so surreal. She had seen the boat so many times but actually standing inside the galley was mind boggling especially after they had been 'busted' as Edgar had called it. Without a word Edgar went for the coffeepot and filled two mugs. Reina stood a little awkwardly at the table beginning to feel the weight of the 'walk of shame' pressing down on her. She now knew who the voice belonged to that she had heard through the door this morning. No wonder she hadn't recognized it, Norman wasn't really an 'on camera' guy let alone that she recognized his voice from the three words that she had ever heard him speak on the show. She must have been lost in her own thoughts while staring at Norman because Edgar was waving a steaming mug of coffee in front of her nose. "Anyone home?"

"Er .. yeah. Sorry." Reina blushed and took the coffee from him.

To her relief Norman just gave her a once over checking her out and gave her a curtly nod before leaving the galley. She looked at Edgar who seemed to be completely comfortable and unfazed by their wake up call. "Are we in trouble?"

"Norm couldn't care less as long as it's not his bed but I am sure I will catch some shit of him."

"And Sig?" Reina heard Norman say that Sig was on his way to the boat and even though she had already met him a couple of weeks ago, she wasn't really sure she wanted to meet him after she had just spend the night in his bed. _That sounded so wrong. _

Edgar cocked his head and gave her a cheeky look over the rim of his mug. "Don't ask what you already know." Back to his serious self he continued. "Listen, take my truck back to the hotel or wherever it is that you need to go. I better be here when Sig gets here. Norm will drop me of at the hotel later and we grab some dinner together."

"Dinner?"

"Nutritious substance? Most of the time in solid form and not rarely served on a plate?"

"Fuck you." Reina flipped him off.

"That's desert sweetheart, close though but that comes after dinner."

Reina playfully stuck out her tongue but decided to keep her mouth shut, apparently Edgar was a lot quicker with his words than her this morning.

Edgar took her hand and pulled her to her feet. He dipped his head so he could look in her deep brown eyes. "Is that a yes?"

Reina shook her head rapidly wrapping her mind around the words and blinked her eyes. She was taken by the softness behind his question. He was really asking her and waiting for an answer. "Is that you asking me on a date Mr. Edgar gentlemen Hansen?"

Those dark brown eyes gave him such a sultry look that reminded him instantly of the passion that was held behind them. The little blonde witch had put him under her spell but he loved every minute of it. "Yes … I am asking you on a date, so how about it?"

"YES! Wooohoooooo! I got a date!" She squealed playfully and planted a kiss on his lips before she looked at him sternly with one hand on her hip and the other one held out. "Keys please. I got things to do and places to go."

In a flash last night's events played back as a movie through Edgar's mind. Waking up with a sleeping beauty on his chest, carrying her to the captain's state room, feeling her naked skin against his, undressing her in the dry room. _Dry room. _ "This way." He led her away from the galley and indeed found his jeans where he had left them the night before. Digging through the pockets he fished out his keys and handed them to her.

He helped her off the Northwestern and saw how she turned around before walking to his truck. "It's blue!"

"What's blue?"

Reina smiled. "My favorite color!"

Edgar returned her smile with one of his own and saluted her as his way of saying goodbye.

-=DC=-

It hadn't gone unnoticed that Edgar was in a much better mood today than he had been the last couple of weeks. More work was getting done and there were more jokes and laughs today.

"EDGAR!"

Edgar rolled his eyes and continued what he was doing when he heard his older brother shout his name. Yes he could have answered to see what it was that Sig but he wasn't particularly bothered. He knew from experience that Sig would eventually march his way in to his direction anyways.

"Ed-" Sig stopped and looked at his younger brother unable to remember what it was that he needed him for. "What the fuck are you doing in my clothes?"

Edgar's eyes didn't leave his work when he answered him. "Did you know you are getting bigger Sig? Size xxl now?"

Sig's hand unconsciously stroked his stomach.

"Holding your breath ain't gonna make a difference."

Sig raised his eyebrow but stopped himself from engaging himself into the whole weight thing. June was breathing down his back enough as it was with her health regime besides he knew that he would lose the little excess fat that he was carrying when he went back on the Bering Sea diet consisting of nicotine, coffee and insatiable amounts of stress. Sig relayed some more orders of what he needed to be done today.

Edgar listened but then shook his head and for the first time he looked at Sig directly. "I got plans tonight."

"Then you better get to work." Sig turned on his heel hiding the smug grin on his face when he heard Edgar mutter 'what the fuck do you think I am doing here having a tea party?' behind his back.

"Oh and tell Reina she needs to watch where she is going next time she's driving your truck, she nearly pushed me off the road this morning -"

Edgar stopped working and his eyes narrowed on Sig's back.

"Oh wait … she can't look over the steering wheel." Sig added with a snicker not even turning around to look at his younger brother.

"Wait .. You took some girl to the boat last night?" Jake's big blue eyes got even bigger when he put two and two together.

"She's not _some_ girl, she is _my_ girl." Edgar corrected Jake.

Jake whistled with disbelieve. "Since when does Edgar Hansen have _a_ girl? You were here with her last night right?"

"Yup."

"Woa! You got laid! Where did you like …er… do her?"

Edgar pointed at Sig who was standing a few foot away from them knowing he was listening to the conversation and mouthed 'stateroom'.

"WHAT?!" Jake screamed with even more disbelieve before whispering. "Are you for real?"

Edgar grinned, knowing that Sig was killing himself to know. If anyone wanted to know about the gossip going on it was Sig.

-=DC=-

It was around seven in the evening when the guys decided to finish up for the day and call it a day.

"So my bed eh?" Sig asked eventually after half a day of fishing.

Norman shrugged and shook his head. "I'll be in the car." Leaving his two brothers to their own not wanting to be part of it, he dragged Jake along with him. "Come on Junior."

"Yup." Edgar answered.

"I so didn't wanna hear that." Sig's eyes shot upwards in despair.

"Then you shouldn't have asked."

Sig lit up a cigarette and threw the box at his younger brother. "Norm dropping you off?"

Edgar nodded and turned when he saw Sig wave his hand dismissing him and urging him to leave. Edgar was halfway down the stairs when he heard Sig shout after him.

"Ed .. I expect her at the party next week."

**Thank you for reading. **


	10. Chapter 10

**Reina and Edgar … doubt they will make it to the party in time. They can't keep their hands to themselves. You are warned. **

Time was ticking away rapidly for the two new lovers. Every minute that Edgar didn't spend on the Northwestern preparing her for the upcoming season he had spent with Reina. She in return made herself available for him by pushing her work and appointments forward saying that she would have plenty of time to get started on her newest project when he was out at sea.

With the departure date coming nearer and nearer both Edgar and Reina had become more desperate in solidifying whatever it was they shared between them. The sexual attraction and insatiable hunger for one another didn't seem to begin to fulfill their needs.

Today Edgar didn't have to leave for the docks in the early morning. The Northwestern was good to go and in two days the crew would drive her up to Dutch Harbor. There the boat would get loaded, the pots would be brought out of storage and the buoys would be tagged with fresh numbers. Conscious about working the most deadly job in the world the Hansen clan valued their goodbye parties and through the years the numbers of people attending these parties increased enormously. Today was reserved to spend with friends and family, a private event, attended by those who were close to the fishermen of the Northwestern and the other boats that they had become closer to over the years that the show had been filmed.

Reina was jerked out of her peaceful sleep not quite aware of what had caused her to wake up so suddenly. She shivered from cold and without opening her eyes she padded with her hand around the bed searching for the covers. When that appeared to be unsuccessful she grumbled something incoherently and a displeased frown appeared on her face. Edgar couldn't help but laugh seeing the petite blonde getting into a huff, the sound causing Reina to open her eyes.

"ooooh…," she murmured. "You are staring at me again." She wasn't a morning person but her mood instantly changed for the better the minute she looked into his eyes.  
>Edgar was propped up on one elbow looking down at her, his tall and masculine body leisurely stretched out next to hers and he was absentmindedly stroking his cock which was showing the first signs of excitement already.<p>

"I told you before that I like to watch you baby." His voice was soft and low and held that slight morning gravel to it that always seemed to turn her on hearing it.

She yawned lazily and slowly stretched her body, straightening out all her limbs knowing that he would appreciate the view of the arching of her back and popping her ass out just a little in the process. A half sided smile tugged on her lips when she heard the low grumble of approval erupt from his chest.  
>In a flash she turned from her stomach to her back and grabbed the corner of the covers in the same swift movement pulling them back up over her. "Show's over, let me sleep."<p>

"Na ah. I don't think so." Edgar said teasingly while yanking the covers of her body, now exposing her round breasts and curvy hips.

"Noooooo! It's too early and too cold." She squealed and took a firm hold on the covers once again determined to tug them back up but being no match for Edgar who gave them yet another yank and dropped them on the floor. "You are such a dog!" she mockingly snapped at him before giggling and rolling herself up on her side trying to block the points of interest from his view.  
>"Careful who you are calling names sweetheart," Edgar quipped back and grinned at her. "Before this dog shows the little pussy who's boss."<p>

"All bark and no bite." She retorted and grabbed the pillow from under her head and smacked him with it. "Now give me back those covers and let me sleep."

Edgar caught the pillow with ease. "Getting rough now baby? You know I don't mind getting a little gritty with you."

"Dirty old sea dog!" she hissed between her teeth unable to keep herself from laughing. She rolled up on her knees and knelt up, the movement making her breasts bounce as she lunged at him with the pillow again.

"You really don't want to do that sweetheart." He said warningly waggling his eyebrows suggestively while his eyes landed on her breasts. "You know you won't stand a chance wrestling with me."

"Dog!" she hissed again hitting him with the pillow again.

"That's the best you can come up with? Is that your word of the day?" Fencing off the now steady stream of blows with the pillow directed at him. He grabbed his own pillow and swatted her hip with it before flinging at her breasts catching her nipple with the end of the corner.

"Oh fuck that hurts!" Reina yelped and dropped her pillow to nurture the abused nipple with her hand.

"Don't pretend to be such a pussy baby, we both know you like a little pain." With a higher voice mimicking her Edgar continued. "Harder baby, fuck me hard."

"You are terrible." Reina pouted still rubbing her own nipple softly to sooth the pain.

"And you love it. Now c'mere, let me make it better."

She didn't give in that easily and crawled on her hands and knees trying to get away from him.  
>He let go of his own pillow and grabbed her by her ankle easily dragging her back closer to him.<p>

"Nooooo! Leave me alone you dirty dog!" She screamed in mock panic.

"Oh yes," Edgar laughed and made barking noises. "Let me show you that my bark is as good as my bite." He pushed her hard back on the bed and took both of her wrists in his hand and pinned them above her head.

She didn't sign off on her defeat that easily and kept writhing underneath him trying to get her wrists free from his strong grip. "Get off me you dirty dog." At this point she couldn't stop laughing and when she felt his teeth sink into the flesh of her neck she squealed and halfhearted tried another approach. "I need to get up otherwise I won't be ready in time for the party."

"Tough." Edgar didn't loosen his grip one bit and continued his assault on her neck, biting harder when she struggled against him and easing up and suckling on her skin when she stopped resisting. "Then we will be late." He shrugged.

She tried again to pull her wrists free and he gave her a cocky smile when she failed to even so much as budge his hand despite her efforts. She thrashed her legs around pushing against his trying to gain advantage by putting him off balance.

"So little kitty wants to fight eh?" he taunted, "I am not having it sweetheart."

He swung one of his muscled legs over hers, bringing it down between her legs, forcing them apart. Rolling against her he pinned part of her body under his, trapping her. With his free hand he started at her fingertips and ran it down her palm, over her wrist, under her arm and began tickling her, moving across her full breast and her stomach before running his hand over her hip and down her leg.

"Mmmmm," he licked his lips. "I can do whatever I want with you now."

He bent his head and sunk his tongue into her mouth kissing her passionately. She responded, kissing him back hard, her tongue meeting his. His mouth moved down, kissing her down her face, over her throat. He began to nuzzle her neck in the spot where he had bit her only minutes ago, feeling how she slowly started to give up and give in. Still fueled by the spontaneous pillow fight she giggled at the feel of his lips and his tongue on her skin.

His hand slid back up her body to her breasts. His fingers brushing gently over the soft flesh, lightly stroking her skin. He ran his fingertips over her nipple feeling it harden instantly at his touch as she arched her back as far as she could pressing herself against his hand. His fingers worked over her nipple, teasing it, flicking it gently and then squeezing it harder between his thumb and forefinger. She moaned softly feeling her body responding to his touch as he moved to the other breast, fingers sliding over the delicate skin before moving to her nipple to squeeze again.

His mouth moved down kissing down her neck, over her collarbone and the top of her breast. He paused and looked up at her before his tongue started to circle the flesh around her nipple several times in rapid movements before capturing it between his lips. He sucked on it making it harden more, holding it between his teeth, gently tugging on it between them. His hand cupped her breast feeling the soft flesh give beneath his fingers when adding more pressure.

His hands roamed freely over her body, teasing her, running down her sides causing her to gasp. Sliding a hand round to squeeze her ass he pushed himself close against her and she felt his hard cock, fully erect now pushing against her side.

"Mmmmmm," he moaned raising his head to look at her again, "You still want your covers back baby?"

Hearing her needy whimper he grinned. "Didn't think so."

His hand slid round from her ass, over her hip to her inner thigh, the rough pads of his fingertips grazing her velvety soft skin. Reina gasped and tried to arch against him, pushing as far as she could while still being held down by his body. He moved his fingers over her mound holding them antagonizing still building up the anticipation within her before slowly moving his fingers over her swollen lips to make her moan softly as she felt the sensations run through her pussy.

He cocked his head while looking at her. She looked back at him, dark brown eyes with lust filled diluted pupils that never seemed to shy away from him. She was so comfortable being naked and vulnerable in front of him, showing just how strong and confident she was. A trade that made him feel attracted to her to no end. Her beautiful face framed by golden strands of hair that always seemed to be tangled up in a mess as if she either came straight out of bed or was just thoroughly fucked moments before – or both. And her attitude … she was just perfect in every bloody way and he wanted her to be his.

His eyes had that mischievous light in them before he lowered his head back to her nipple, flicking his tongue across it and then circling it before flicking again. His hand continued to tease her thighs, feeling the warmth and moistness of her arousal starting to spread. She tried to rock against him, desperate for the feel of fingers touching her pussy and her clit, wanting more than him just teasing her thighs.

He could feel her body responding to his, her breath becoming faster and her moans intensifying. He slid his fingers between her pussy lips coming in full contact with her wet inner walls when he pushed a finger inside her, his thumb brushing over her clit getting an instant moan from her before he started to rub rhythmically over it in small circles. Pulling his lips from her nipple, he smiled at her.

"Mine." Despite the smile he gave her, his eyes stared down at her hard leaving her no room to mistake the meaning behind that one word. He was falling for her, hard and fast but it was too soon for either one of them to say those dreaded three words.

He shifted his weight and bought her wrists down onto her stomach, holding them tightly. His thumb continued to rub at her clit, every now and then slipping a finger into her wetness. She whimpered with need sounding like a desperate plea for him to give her more, to give her all of him. Her moans became even more insistent and she arched her back further trying to gain more skin to skin contact.

"Yours," she gasped and he could hear she was getting near.

He stopped, determined to make her wait even though he knew damn well he wouldn't be able to hold off much longer himself. Sliding his fingers down he could feel how incredibly wet she was. He pushed another finger inside her, feeling her muscles clench around them. She bucked her hips pushing hard against his fingers. Nothing beats a woman's desire to make a man feel good about himself.

"Want some more?" he asked her in between his own hard and ragged breaths.

"I want it all," she gasped. "I want you."

She was so wet and he felt her squeeze his fingers, drawing and pulling them in. He pumped them in and out of her a few times, grazing her clit with his thumb. She moaned softly and he felt his cock start to strain against her, the end slick with pre come already.

With his fingers still inside her he slid her onto her side, holding her body tightly against his, one hand clamped to her breasts, his cock pressing against the cheeks of her ass. His fingers slid in and out of her feeling her wetness ooze out of her. His hard cock was surrounded by her soft cheeks and he felt the familiar feeling built up at the base of his cock.

"Oh yes," she begged, "Please fuck me, I want to feel you inside me."

As her muscles started to clench harder around his fingers he withdrew them and replaced them with his hard cock sinking deep into her warm wetness. He felt the incredibly warmth and moistness of her pussy envelope his hard member, her muscles squeezing him tightly. He held her body against his and heard how she started to pant, making those sounds that he knew so well.

"Oh yes, fuck me harder," she begged, gasping and moaning as she grew more desperate.

He slammed himself into her, sinking his whole length into her as she started to come. She held her breath, before she let go calling out his name. "Edgar…."

She met his trusts pushing back at him hard and when her muscles clenched around his cock he too felt himself let go. With a gasp and one more thrust he sank himself deep inside her and pulled her body tighter against him while shooting his hot sticky wet come into her warm depths.

Still trembling she collapsed forward on the bed, her head buried on the pillow as he lay on top of her, their legs tangled in the sheets. He kissed the back of her neck gently and held her close to him. She smiled and stretched out, feeling his still half hard cock inside her.

"You are still a dirty old dog." she mumbled.

"And you still love it." He retorted while moving to her side and taking her in his arms holding her as close as he possibly could. 

**Thank you for reading. **


	11. Chapter 11

**Thank you for the reviews. I didn't expect people to come back to this story after not updating for so long. I am very thrilled with your positive responses. It's so uncomplicated and fun to write these two and I am happy that you seem to enjoy reading about them. **

There was something about the way the little blonde looked at him that made him want to do just about anything for her. She had that constant look of recognition and admiration in her eyes. There was no doubt in his mind that she was more than capable to hold her own in nearly any situation but she happily gave him the space to take control and be the man he needed to be.  
>She was so in tune with herself that she didn't need to compete or prove herself to him. She was who she was, knew what she wanted and wasn't afraid to ask him for it. She never forgot to thank him when he provided in meeting her needs, in and outside the bedroom. She would be just as appreciative of him bringing her to a mind blowing orgasm than she would be if he opened a jar or killed a spider for her. After a day on the boat trying to find the problem with the fuel injection system, she listened attentively to all the ins and outs of his trial and error method, nodding and humming in all the right places. He had been with countless of women in the past but none of them appreciated him for who he was as genuine and for all the right reasons like the little blonde did. She wasn't manipulating him or pleasing him to make stay, she didn't reward and praise him to gain something in return. He would have picked up on that if she had, he might be linear, focused, clear and direct, but he wasn't stupid. He could tell when a woman was acting, when she wasn't feeling what she was expressing. He could tell from miles away if a woman was fake and insincere and in the past he often chose to ignore it for a while to get his own kicks before he would check out because it would start to annoy him enormously.<p>

He heard the lock of the bathroom click open, she had locked him out of there about half an hour ago telling him to leave her alone so she could get ready.

"How do I look?"

"Like you have been thoroughly fucked." He grinned with a hint of pride in his voice. It would be a miracle if they ever made it to the party. Being there on time was already long gone out the window.

Reina rolled her eyes and walked to the hotel closet searching for her shoes. "Just the look I was aiming for meeting your family and your nieces. Sure they will be well impressed."

He noticed the slight irritation in her voice and he crossed the room towards her. He spun her around and cupped her face in both of his hands, brushing his thumbs over the corners of her mouth. "You look like a million bucks sweetheart, everyone will be wondering what you are doing hanging out with an ugly mug like me."

"Well you know what they say, we know it's not your big fancy car so it must be your big fancy … " She rubbed over the crotch of his jeans and quickly kissed him on his lips before walking over to the bed.

Edgar laughed and leaned against the closet waiting for her to put her boots on. She looked stunning in her dark faded skinny jeans, with a loose fitted colorful top made out of a sheer nearly see-through material and for the love of god he couldn't remember what he had done right in the past too deserve her.

Reina sat on the edge of the bed, her eyes lingering on the man in front of her. She was really into this man. She loved the way he casually leaned with his shoulder against the closet, arms crossed over his chest, his weight resting on one foot and the other stretched out in front of him. An indifferent stance but with eyes that followed her every move. She loved how he carried himself with a straight spine, a confident and energetic walk that showed his focus and direction. She loved his natural desire to protect anything smaller and more vulnerable than him and she loved how he could be all preoccupied figuring out how stuff worked and his enthusiasm in which he shared his newfound discoveries with her. She loved the feel of his muscles underneath her fingertips when she massaged his shoulders and the small grunts and groans he made when she rubbed a knot out. The feel of his scruffy beard grazing against her delicate skin and the strength she felt in his arms when he held her close. He was all she ever wanted in a man. It was as if the stars had aligned.

"We are never going to make it to the party this way." He laughed at her.

She blushed when she realized that she was caught out blatantly staring at him. "You distract me."

He held his hands up in a defensive gesture. "I am not doing anything."

She zipped up her ankle boots and walked over to where he was standing and snaked her arms around his waist. "You don't always need to _do_ anything. Just being you is more than enough."

He kissed the top of her head. He didn't know what to say but sure knew what she meant. "Come on let's get out of here."

-=DC=-

All week Edgar had been subjected to the hazing of the guys on the docks, dashing out jabs and stabs at his expense. He knew Sig had spun the wheel of gossip and had mentioned to everyone who wanted to hear how his younger brother had found a fairytale midget with a race permit. He knew the guys would reel it in a little in her presence but he was worried that once the first introductions were out of the way he couldn't keep them from joking around with her seeing how much she could take.

He knew she was nervous, she didn't need to tell him for him to know and he could understand why. Things had been great when it was just the two of them but now she was about to meet his friends and family. He placed a hand on her thigh and squeezed it gently to get her attention. She looked up to him, the thin line in which her lips were pressed together changing into a bright smile flashing those pearly white teeth. "I'm fine."

"It'll be fun." He said reassuringly while steering the truck into a street that was already filled with randomly parked cars. "Just stick with me."

Reina watched how Edgar found them a parking space near a detached house with a huge garden that surrounded it. It was a lovely house and she could tell that the residents made it into a welcoming home. She huffed playfully when Edgar reverse parked the truck, something that she never attempted to do herself. She was more a 'just dump the car wherever it is the least in the way and pull the breaks up' kind of girl. With his hand behind her headrest Edgar looked back through the rear window careful not to touch one of the other black trucks that was already parked.  
>"I would have just planted it over there." Reina said pointing at a sea of space a little further down the street.<p>

"And I wouldn't say anything referring to your or anyone else's driving if I was you. Sig is already calling you Mika Hakkinen."

"The formula one race driver?" Reina questioned.

Edgar nodded while turning off the engine. "Yup, according to him you flew past him at the docks nearly pushing him off the road."

"Now you tell me!" She exclaimed with faked drama. "I was only trying to haul my ass out of there before he would arrive!"

"No worries, he didn't go swimming and he had a ball telling everyone about it."

"I bet." She said as she opened the door and stepped outside.

-=DC=-

Standing in front of the door Edgar quickly kissed her while pressing persistently on the doorbell. Reina had to laugh when she heard the yelling from the other side of the door. "Edgar! Stop it."

Edgar winked at the little blonde and shrugged. "Guess they know me."

The door swung open and a tall blonde woman opened the door and immediately slapped Edgar's hand of the doorbell. "Stop that you idiot. You got a key to the house, why don't you use it?"

"Because I know you how you love to yell at me." He said as he kissed the woman on her cheek.

Reina felt as if she was assessed and measured with lightning speed when the woman turned her attention to her. She offered her hand to introduce herself but the woman made no effort to shake it. Instead she opened her arms and gave Reina a friendly hug. "Darling, looking as wonderful as you do I doubt there will be anyone shaking hands with you today, so let me be the first to give you a hug."

She sounded really friendly and welcoming and Reina immediately liked the woman. "I am Reina."

"I know, I heard all about you. Sig doesn't shut up about you, however knowing him not even half of what he says is true. I am June, Sig's wife, welcome to our home." She turned her attention back to Edgar. "The boys are in the back, go on off you go." She shooed him off and took Reina by her arm and guided her to what was the kitchen.

Reina looked over her shoulder and saw Edgar hold his hands up in an 'I am sorry, it's out of my hands' way. She shrugged back at him and decided that it was best to follow June's lead.

-=DC=-

"Ed - gar!" Sig's distinctive voice erupted through the room. Sig might have shouted Edgar's name but it didn't go unnoticed that Sig looked behind him to see where Reina was.

"I assume _you_ drove here?" he asked, still looking over Edgar's shoulder.

"I did, why?" Edgar was immediately on his guard.

"Figures," he huffed. "You should have let her drive, least you would have made it in time." He laughed at his own joke. "Where is she anyways?"

Edgar shook his head. "June abducted her to the kitchen, so I doubt we will be seeing her before dinner is ready."

A rough bump against his shoulder left no mistake of who had just joined. "John, how much did you have to pay for Sig to let you in?"

A warm generous laughter accompanied the clapping on his shoulder. "Nothing a box of chocolate for the wife and a bottle of Vodka can't buy. How are you doing brother? Heard you got yourself a missus, finally drew the _shortest_ stick then?" He looked around the room trying to pin point where the little lady was. "Where is she anyways?"

"In the kitchen, making _shortbread _for desert." Sig quipped.

Edgar couldn't help but laugh along with the two captains but he was relieved that it didn't take long before the subject changed to something else. Put a couple of fishermen together and before long the conversation drifts off to the upcoming season, the expectations and of course the exaggerated tales from the past. "We had that too, but we didn't have to hand coil the whole trip. Because I fixed it."

"Let's face it, the only reason you fixed it was because you would have been the one coiling. I couldn't care less, weren't my muscles burning and it might teach them a lesson not being complete morons next time."

It was then that Edgar saw Reina walk into the room. She looked a little lost and was clearly searching for him. She smiled her signature smile and nodded politely to all the - for her - strange faces that looked at her with interest. He was glad to see June appear behind her and point into his direction.

"Edgar, she is absolutely lovely and I am sure she has many talents but she is a hazard in the kitchen. Even a vegetarian would start eating meat just to avoid the salad she made."

"I warned you." Reina laughed in her defense.

"You did sweetheart but how was I supposed to know that your cooking would break all the rules of natural science."

Edgar slung his arm around Reina's shoulder. "That bad eh?"

"Worse," June sighed with amusement. "Pour the girl a glass of wine and keep her out of the kitchen." And with that June gave her husband a stern look and turned around making her way back to her domain.

Sig poured a glass of wine for Reina and handed it to her. "Sooooo Johnathan, this is the little woman I have been telling you about."

Johnathan accepted her outstretched hand turned it holding her fingers and placed a kiss on the back of it. "Reina Hakkinen." She said while throwing a playful look into Sig's direction.

Edgar grunted when he heard what she said. "Oh oh, here we go."

**Thank you for reading! **


End file.
